


A Story

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing





	A Story

I am going to tell you guys a story. A story about a boy, who we can call Grant. He did not start off as Grant. Instead he began as Ella. Ella was a pretty boy, with long blonde hair, pretty blue eyes, and was taller than some of his classmates. Ella was also smarter than his classmates. 

Ella grew, grew smarter, grew taller, and green wiser. Ella made some friends. They were called Lynn, Sarah, and Ivy. Lynn was tall, skinny, and had pretty brown hair. Sarah was also tall, skinny, and had pretty blonde hair. Ivy was shorter, rounder, but had pretty blonde hair. They were friends. 

They played and played during recess, but during the school part, Ella worked. Ella would do his math paper in minutes then read. The teachers would get onto him, but he was right, so they were powerless. Some teachers prized him above others for this. This made him lonely. 

In his last year of fifth grade, Ella lost Sarah, as she left for another school. Ivy didn't talk to them much. Ella and Lynn stayed friends, and Ella's cousin, Harry joined the group with his friend Shawn. Ella liked Shawn, but Shawn didn't like him back that way. 

Then Ella found theater. He grew to live it, and signed up for a summer class. That's where he found who he was. He didn't always like the boys. Pansexual. It fit. Then he spread it in sixth grade. 

That was when his friend circle grew. He did something bad, and got found out by his mother. His mother told her ex, who told his son. Then, it spread. Everyone knew, and there was no where Ella could hide, except online. 

Ella found a family, but that was soon taken away. 

Then he found another, and found out his mother did not like the fact he liked gorls, or even girls and boys. 

The he realized, maybe I'm not who I seemed to be. Genderfluid. It fit well enough. 

He found more friends, and found a boy who liked him. They dated a while. Then he found a girl he liked. He dated her the same time he dated Ella. Then, Ella broke up with him. 

That summer, he found a family. He found a girl he loved, he truely loved her, like nothing else could ever compare to. 

Then she left him, saying she never cared  
Only wanted him for entertainment. He had made some friends, and done more bad things, that he regrets. Grant found a boyfriend again. Directly after. He wasn't sure about the relationship, but his friends pushed him, so he said yes. 

 

That was a mistake. Everything piled up, friends, school, stress. It hurt so much. He began to get snappy, he barked at his friends. He would disappear into his books and shows for hours. He dived into his work. Eventually, his boyfriend grew tired that there was no more attention. 

"Are you done with me"

"Yes."

And now, Grant is here, debating on whether he should give up on the family he has, give up on his life. It hurts him so much, and Grant just wants to go back. And change time.

But Grant can't.

Because this is real

 

And Grant is being called out.

 

 

By the ones he trusted.


End file.
